


I Swear I Don't

by MissingLink



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingLink/pseuds/MissingLink
Summary: Stan is the new kid in town, though he easily became the popular bad boy of South Park. Kyle was a small nerd with just three friends to his name.Stan swears up and down he's not gay, even going as far to date the popular girl of South Park Wendy, though when he falls for the quiet and openly gay Kyle, he's got an adventure ahead of him.





	I Swear I Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! Please give me advice and help!!

Stan walked the halls of the school, a girl with dark hair beside him. He couldn't place her name, but he knew she'd be an important part in keeping him in the safe zone of his high school life. He finally landed himself a spot in the popular crew his by changing himself before coming to his new home. He hated the idea of this cold place, he liked warmer weather, but his parents were bent on staying in a place he later began to call the frozen version of hell.

His first few weeks had been great, but things turned upside down when he spotted a large jumble of red curls. The curls were attached to a skinny, pale kid who had ended up on the floor, probably due to the larger fat male above him. Something about the red headed boy made Stan intrested in the scene before him , though the girl, Wendy Stan realized, pulled his arm to walk past them, telling him to not get involved. As he walked past, he heard a small whimper come from the direction of the boy, he glanced back to see large, emerald green eyes staring straight ahead, the fullness to them clear, but that didn't change how beautiful they were, and the owner of those eyes wasn't as bad either. Stan bit his lip as he shook away the thoughts from his head, but that didn't change the fact that he knew he wouldn't be forgetting the boy anytime soon.  
After he and Wendy finally made it to their class, Stan still couldn't shake the skinny boy out of his head. It made him dizzy just to think about it. He should've stayed back, should've listened in, maybe he would've caught the redhead's name, or even see how everything turned out. Stan nodded to himself. That was it. His conscious was just concerned for the boy. Stan may be the popular and boy, but that was only a front. In reality he was a really caring person, into games and things that wouldn't make him popular. He was just worried for the boy, it didn't mean anything afterall, who ever heard of love at first sight being in anything other than the movies.

"I'm not gay" Stan whispered to himself in the back of class, listening to Wendy chewing and snapping her gum annoyingly. "I swear I don't love this boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I plan on more chapters if it's liked.


End file.
